The White Rabbit
by SorceressOfTheOceanAndStars
Summary: Just you're typical Alice in Wonderland story...or is it really? Beware, for finding the truth could be dangerous for your sanity. But then again, we're all mad here... And there's a good reason for it... Mentions of Pitch Pearl, Danny and Phantom are not the same people. Also a surprise pairing between two ocs. T for very dark and disturbing themes, rating may go up though.
1. Diving down the hole

**I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners. I make no profit from this and do it for fun and entertainment.**

 **Warnings: None.**

 **.o.o.o.0.0.0.o.0.0.0.o.o.o.**

"Danny! Get down from that tree! You're going to hurt yourself sleeping there!"

A raven haired boy of about sixteen blinked open tired blue eyes and looked down a the orange haired woman frowning up at him, arms folded over her chest reproachfully.

"I'm not gonna hurt myself Jazz, don't worry," the boy called Danny replied, stretching his arms above his head as he tried to sit up on the branch...only to lose his balance and tumble out of the tree face first with a yelp.

"You were saying?" Jazz said, looking down her nose at him, "why do you keep coming out to the woods like this?"

Danny rubbed his head as he sat up, "because I like it here? It's quiet and I don't have to deal with _Finks_ harping at me over every little thing?" He stood up and crossed his arms, looking away from the older girl with a scowl.

Jazz rolled her eyes, "well, unfortunately you can't stay out here anymore; you need to come back before they send out a man hunt for you," she smirked at him, "you're lucky I know all your favorite hiding spots."

"Oh yeah, really lucky," Danny said drily as he gave her an unimpressed look. Jazz ignored it however and turned around.

"Come on, we're gonna be late."

Danny huffed, dropping his arms and slouching in defeat, "fine, I'm coming."

The two teenagers began walking out of the forest quietly and Danny looked around, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he walked leisurely. Sure they could send out a search party, but he knew these woods like the back of his hand by now; they wouldn't catch him if he didn't want to be found. With that thought in his head along with the fact that he wasn't ready to go back home quite yet, Danny grinned devilishly and altered his path slightly, silently distancing himself from the fink he called Sister and heading deep into the foliage. He heard Jazz call out his name exasperatedly but kept his camouflage in check, knowing that running would only give away his location.

However, a flash of white caught his attention and caused him to come to a halt, looking around for whatever it was that darted across his path. He heard leaves rustling right behind him and assuming it was Jazz, took off, his assumption proving correct when he heard her squawk and call for him to wait. He ducked under low branches and ran through thick bushes, trying to throw the orange hair girl off his trail when he seen the flash of white in front of him, a rabbit he realized, and felt the urge to follow it. Trusting his instincts, Danny chased after the rabbit, Jazz's voice getting farther and farther away.

He lost site of the rabbit and with his lungs screaming and his legs aching, came to a stop. He put his hands on his knees and took a moment to catch his breath, cerulean eyes darting around to catch a glimpse of the rabbit again, when he spotted something under the base of a tree. Feeling drawn to it, Danny approached the tree and pushed the grass aside, coming upon a rabbit burrow.

'Is this where he went?' Danny thought, carefully leaning closer to try to see into the darkness.

The ground under his hands crumbled and Danny had only enough time to gasp as he fell forward into the darkness with a yelp. When he stopped tumbling, Danny found himself in a surprisingly roomy, but dark tunnel. Blinking to try and get his vision to adjust, Danny got on his hands and knees and began creeping forward again, only for the ground to give way under him once more.

This time, Danny found the voice to yell as he plunged into the void.

 **.o.o.o.0.0.0.o.0.0.0.o.o.o.**

When Danny came to, he found himself waking up in a room of whites and greens, laying on a bed that was covered in black and white sheets. He sat up and looked around, finding a table and cooking stove, a plush chair and table by what looked like a window, and what looked like a grandfather clock painted on the wall by the foot of the bed. He got up and walked around, only to blink in surprise when the clock became three dimensional, ticking solemnly against the wall. But when he stepped closer and touched it, he just felt the wall again. What was-

"I see you're finally awake."

Danny yelped and whipped around, eyes finding another boy with his back turned to him who was dressed in a pair of black pants and pulling a suit jacket onto his shoulders at a wardrobe that Danny knew wasn't there before, "where did you-?"

The man turned and Danny felt the words catch in his throat at green eyes and a pair of white rabbit ears sticking up in messy hair of the same color. Danny had no idea how he didn't see the ears before, but oddly enough, where they would look silly on someone else, this guy could pull them off. In fact, the guy was quite handsome if Danny was being honest, the boy gazing dumbly at the other male in the room.

The boy raised a brow at him, "it's impolite to stare you know," Danny closed his mouth and turned red at that, "and I'm afraid I don't have any time to answer questions."

He finished buttoning his jacket and pulled a silver pocket watch out of one of the pockets, green eyes widening drastically, "shit! I'm late! Sorry but I gotta go!" He turned and grabbed his white gloves off the table, rushing out the door.

"Wait!" Danny called out, compelled to run after him. But when he stepped out of the door, the white haired man was no where to be seen. Danny huffed before looking around, jaw dropping when he found himself surrounded by beautiful plants and trees, leaves and grass growing in a multitude of colors. He started walking again, simply admiring the scenery before shaking his head and getting back on track. He needed to find the green eyed man. Of course, possibly finding the rabbit wouldn't hurt either.

"Hey there handsome."

Danny paused and looked around, "excuse me?"

"Up here," the voice, female from the sound of it, called out.

Danny looked up and around before he spotted a girl with short black hair and purple eyes, chin resting on her hands as she laid contently on her stomach in the tree like she was born for it. She wore a purple striped off the shoulder shirt that stopped at her mid drift and striped leggings of the same color, a black and green plaid skirt separating the two, and what looked like heavy combat boots. What really drew Danny's attention however were the pair of purple cat ears on her head and the fluffy purple striped tail swaying leisurely in the air behind her.

"Uh, who are you?" He asked, off-put.

"Heh, wouldn't you like to know?" She replied, a smirk on her lips as she swung around to sit up right on the branch.

Danny raised one of his eyebrows, "well, nice talking to you, but I'm in a rush so..." He started walking again.

"What's you're hurry Murry?" The girl asked, causing Danny to pause again and huff in annoyance.

"If you aren't going to answer my question, why should I answer any of yours?" He countered.

Unperturbed, the purple eyed girl snickered, "fine, you can call me the Cheshire Cat since you wanna know so bad. Now how about answering my question?" She swung her feet casually.

Danny sighed and fully turned back to the cat girl, crossing his arms, "I'm trying to find a guy with white hair, a little taller than me...not counting the rabbit ears, and wearing white and black. Have you seen anyone like that?"

Cheshire hummed, grin never leaving her face, "maybe I did, maybe I didn't. I've seen lots of things."

Danny gave her a deadpan look, "if you aren't gonna answer my question-"

"I did answer your question," Cheshire interrupted, "you asked if I seen anyone like what you described, and I told you, you just haven't asked it the right way."

Danny groaned, "fine, then how about a white rabbit?"

The cat tilted her head, one ear straightening, "still not the right question."

Danny pursed his lips, "what's the right question then smart ass?"

The Cheshire Cat snickered again, enjoying herself a bit too much from Danny's stand point, "you should ask if I seen THE White Rabbit run by here, the two you're looking for are one and the same. And for that question, as I said before, I see a lot of people come by."

Danny growled, but decided it would be a waste of time to comment on it, "did you see which way he went?"

The cat girl jumped down and landed softly on the ground. Danny however was too aggravated to question it, "he's been in every direction, but last I seen..." She looked up, appearing to think, "he was heading towards the King of Hearts' castle."

"And where would that be?" Danny asked irritably.

Cheshire's smile dropped, "you're seriously thinking about going there?" She tsked and shook her head, "you aren't ready to go _there_ yet."

Danny gave her an incredulous expression, "says who?!"

The cat just shook her head again, "it's better if you don't go," she gave him a secretive smile, "why don't you just wait around and enjoy yourself first? The White Rabbit will come back later to answer your questions, though," she frowned again, "sometimes it's better not to ask certain things if you aren't ready to know the truth."

Danny knitted his brow, "uh, you aren't really helping with that you know, you're just making me want to ask more questions here."

The cat just smiled at him again, a secret smile that set him on edge. He looked around at the forest, taking the Cheshire Cat's words into consideration, but...

"Where's the castle?" He asked again.

Purple lips turned down again and her expression became almost worried, "why are you so determined to go there?" She grinned again and jumped back up on the branch, hanging upside down from it, "why not stay here? Where it's pretty and colorful and nice?"

Danny looked around again. Why did he want to leave this place? "I want to find the White Rabbit," he said, sounding unsure.

" _Why_ though?" Cheshire asked again, "all you'd have to do is wait here and he'd come back."

Danny shook his head, "I just know I have to, I can't wait anymore. Now either show me where to go or I'll find it myself."

The cat sighed, but seemed to relent, "there is no straight way to get there." Or so he thought.

Danny resisted the urge to stomp his foot childishly as he said with a bite to his tone, "then how do I get there?"

Cheshire grinned wide, "if you're so determined to find it, you'll find it. I can't tell you anymore than that because there's nothing more to tell. But," she turned upright and gave him a serious look, "be aware, the closer you come the more the truth will come out; nothing here is as it appears, not even the place you started. You're best interest would be to ignore the truth, or else it could destroy you."

Danny blinked and raised a brow, "I'm sure I can handle it, how bad can it be?"

Cheshire shook her head and gave Danny a _look_. Something pinged in the back of his mind, an alarm that told him that the look was familiar, that _this girl_ was familiar, but before he could really figure it out Cheshire was smiling again, a smile that was a bit too wide.

"If that's what you think," was all she said.

Getting fed up with the Cat's vague words and answers, Danny just turned and walked away, paying no attention as the girl flickered and became translucent, her form becoming off before she disappeared entirely.


	2. Follow like Alice

**Warning: Desriptions of blood.**

 **.o.o.o.0.0.0.o.0.0.0.o.o.o.**

Danny continued walking until he came upon a garden, the flowers towering over him and almost looking human oddly enough. He sat down on the ground and looked around, the flowers looked familiar but he couldn't place from where. He leaned up against the stalk before he felt movement and was suddenly pushed flat on his face.

"Don't do that!"

Danny jumped up, "I'm sorry! I..." He looked around, finding no one there, "where-?"

"Hmph! He must be new, he didn't see you there Hibiscus."

He looked around again, still finding no one. One of the flowers leaned down and Danny was suddenly met with a pinkish-red flower, the pedals formed into a face that was scrutinizing him. 'Okay, a little creepy there...'

"What are you supposed to be?" Came the first voice, hispanic sounding in nature and obviously female. It seemed to be coming from the flower itself. Deciding that it would be rude not to answer, Danny replied,

"Uh, I'm Danny."

"A Danny?" Said the second voice, a Marigold leaning down next, "I've never heard of a Danny before. Are you some kind of Daffodil?"

Danny rung the bottom of his shirt, "I-"

"Heh, his petals are black, he's obviously not a Daffodil," the Hibiscus snorted, one of it's leaves pointing to his head, "and his stems are white, I've never seen a flower with white stems."

"Maybe he's a new species?" The Marigold inquired.

"I'm not-" the Hibiscus interrupted him again.

"A species that has black petals and white stems?" It scoffed, it's leaves curling and stem bending to give the impression of a catty girl with hands on her hips, "please, there's no such thing. Though I must say he's really pretty~" it added as it picked itself back up.

Danny felt irritation bubble up as the two flowers kept ignoring him, the Marigold guessing what kind of flower he could be and the Hibiscus rejecting every guess. Finally fed up, Danny fisted his hands at his sides and exclaimed, "HEY!"

The two plants paused and looked down at him, "I've been trying to tell you, I'm not a flower!" He said gruffly, crossing his arms with a scowl.

"Not a flower?!" The Marigold exclaimed. The petals of the Hibiscus twisted and Danny felt himself get nervous at the accusing look the flower gave him, though why he would feel something like that from a couple of overgrown plants he wasn't sure.

"If he's not a flower, then obviously he's a weed!"

Danny blinked, "what?! I'm not-"

"A weed?!" The Marigold gasped, "ewww!!!"

"Get out of here freak!" The red flower hissed and a sharp pain speared through Danny's head at the word. He grabbed his head as the flowers chanted 'freak' and threw dirt clods at him, though the sting of dirt wasn't nearly as bad as the headache he got. He ran away from the garden, the flowers chants still echoing in his head.

When he finally stopped running he was well away from the vicious plants, rubbing his aching head as he leaned against another plant, though, not before checking to see if it was sentient. He groaned as the image of a hispanic girl turning her nose up at him and a blonde girl laughed at him, but when he tried to draw up their names, all he got was a worse headache and feelings of shame and disgust.

"You."

Danny groaned again, was there another sentient plant around here? He opened his eyes and looked around him, only to find smoke drifting lazily from the lily pad he was leaning on. Walking a bit and looking up, his eyes widened at the site of a fat blue caterpillar smoking a hooka and laying casually on the leaf, looking down his nose at him.

"Uh...hi?"

"U..." The caterpillar said again, the smoke he blew out showing the letter he was speaking, "Who R U?"

Danny shifted his feet, not liking the look on the caterpillar's face, "I'm Danny."

"Hm..." The Caterpillar inhaled and blew the smoke out of his mouth, "What, might I ask, are you doing here? Besides disturbing my peace of mind."

"I'm...looking for the King of Hearts' castle," Danny said after some thought, "I was told I'd find the White Rabbit there."

The caterpillar sighed, "you're grammer is atrocious, the correct way to speak would be: 'I am looking for the castle of the King of Hearts, where I was told I would find the White Rabbit'."

Danny resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "could you tell me which direction to go? I think I got lost."

The caterpillar puffed on his pipe in a calm fashion, looking the raven haired boy over, "you are not ready to see the truth," he said.

Danny scowled, folding his arms, "I don't care, I need to find the White Rabbit; I have questions."

The caterpillar hummed, "though curiosity is a good thing, some questions are best left unanswered young one, lest you they drive you mad."

Danny opened his mouth to retort, when he saw something flash in the corner of his eye; the exact person he was looking for. Saying a quick half hearted thanks, he took off after the White Rabbit, leaving the Blue Caterpillar alone to shake his head.

"Adventures through the Looking Glass...that boy will break himself before he can get better..."

 **.o.o.o.0.0.0.o.0.0.0.o.o.o.**

Danny ran through the thick leaves, at some points instead of pretty picturesque leaves he saw sharp vicious leaves that reminded him of knives and thick briars, but he casted it off as a trick of his mind.

"Wait please!" Danny called out, reaching out to the back of the White Rabbit.

To his surprise, the boy listened this time, stopping by a tree and turning around. Danny slowed to a stop and just stared at him, his mind suddenly going blank from those green eyes. He felt like he knew them from somewhere...

"Have I met you before?" Danny voiced aloud. The rabbit boy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Yes, you did see me in my house before. As matter of fact you should head back, you're digging too deep and I don't think you're ready for what you'll find. I'll be going home later when I'm done with my business."

Danny furrowed his brow, "what is it that you're so afraid that I might find out?"

The rabbit shook his head, breaking his gaze, "I can't tell you."

"That only makes me want to know more!" Danny snapped, "what is this 'truth'?! Why is it so bad?! Why does everyone keep telling me I'm not ready to know about it?!"

White gloved hands clenched, "I can't tell you Daniel! And it's not for lack of want!"

Danny paused at that, "how do you know my name?"

The White Rabbit stilled, eyes widening in horror, "I've said too much- just- please! Go back!" He said desperately, "you aren't ready yet! You're still-"

He stopped himself and shook his head, "I'm late! I need to keep going, you however," he grabbed Danny and turned him around, shoving him harshly, "you need to go home!" He whipped around and ducked into the foliage before Danny could get a good look of where he was going.

"Stop!" Danny ran a couple of steps and groaned, the Green Eyed Boy having long gone. Huffing, Danny turned and started walking in a random direction, not even looking to see where he was going. All he could think about was why?

What was the truth? Why was everyone so desperate to keep him from it? Why did most of these people look so familiar to him and why were they so vehement on protecting him when he'd never met them. How the hell did the White Rabbit know his name, he didn't recall introducing himself to him?

Danny closed his eyes and rubbed his head, flashes entering his mind so fast they made him dizzy. Then he opened his eyes again and gasped.

Blood. Blood all over his hands, all over the trees, all over his clothes. Fresh cuts marked up his arms and red liquid dribbled in rivulets from every single one. Screams echoed in his head from nameless voices, some familiar and his vision blurred from the blood and tears.

He looked around wildly, his heart hammering out of his chest as his lungs seeming to work opposite of what they were supposed to do, squeezing every time he tried to take a breath. The mix of screams, his heart pounding in his ears and strangers calling his name with different emotions became too much and he screamed, covering his ears in a desperate attempt to block out the noise. He dropped to his knees, still screaming as he closed his eyes tight, seeing figures laying around him in pools of blood. He continued to scream until he couldn't draw a breath, his head swimming from overload until he finally collapsed on his side and everything faded away into blissful dark and silence.


	3. All the best people are crazy

"...ey...hey...hey dude, are you alright?"

Danny blinked open his eyes and came face to body with a little brown mouse with glasses. He jolted up and screamed, looking around and checking himself over before becoming confused, "no...blood?"

"Blood?" The mouse squeaked, "why would there be blood?" Danny looked down at him and Danny seen a red beret and a yellow long sleeved shirt. He rubbed his eyes and looked again, but the mouse hadn't vanished.

"...Am I going crazy?" Danny asked dumbfounded.

The mouse shrugged, "could be, you wouldn't be the first one." The mouse laughed at that, apparently finding that funny. Danny must have missed the joke however.

"Uh...okay?" He got on his hands and knees, "did you see the White Rabbit come by here?"

The mouse looked up in thought, "yeah, I was heading to the tea party when he ran by. Almost stepped on me too," he crossed his arms and huffed before smiling up at Danny, "would you like to go with me? I'm sure the Mad Hatter wouldn't mind an extra guest."

Danny started to shake his head, "I don't have time-"

"Sure you do!" The mouse retorted, "there's always time for tea you know!" He tugged on one of Danny's fingers, "come on! I got a lady friend waiting for me~"

Danny found himself smiling and rolling his eyes, 'probably another piece of technology or something,' he blinked, 'wait, why would I think that?'

"Come on! Come on!" The field mouse urged. Danny shook the thought off and stood, keeping an eye on the mouse as he walked so he wouldn't lose him or step on him by mistake. The plants in front of him thinned out until they came upon a clearing, a long table lined with different sweets standing there with chairs of different designs surrounding it. At one of the chairs with books stacked on it was a little white mouse, across from her and to her right a blonde girl in an orange dress that had a bushy white tail and ears with a black nose and whiskers, and sitting at the head of the table was what looked like a woman with orange red fur covering her body, a wolf's tail wagging behind her and brushing the grass, and wearing an open suit jacket with a top hat sitting lopsided on her blonde streaked red head, red wolf ears sticking through the brim. The mouse ran and climbed up the side of the table cloth, panting a bit from the exertion before sitting down on another chair with books on it and a PDA occupying it.

"Sorry I was almost late, got held up a bit," the mouse said, more to the little piece of tech he was sitting next to.

The Blonde girl spotted Danny and she grinned, green eyes snapping excitedly, "looks like we have an extra guest Hatter!"

Silver eyes flicked over to the raven and swept him up and down curiously, "so it seems Sly Fox," she smiled toothily and gestured to the chair opposite her, "have a seat, the party's beginning!"

Danny looked around and took a seat at the designated chair, a tea cup sitting in front of him and already filled with fresh tea, "this is...kinda weird if you don't mind me saying," he commented with a sheepish look.

The Wolf barked a laugh, reaching for one of the dark chocolate brownies with cherry filling in them, "what's so weird about a party? My name's the Mad Hatter by the way, but you can just call me Hatter...or Mad, either way!" She laughed, "though that might get confusing since we're all mad here! Hahaha!"

Danny chuckled a bit, "uh, my name's Danny," he looked around, "you didn't happen to see the White Rabbit come through here?"

The Hatter grinned broadly, snickering lightly with the brownie inches away from her mouth, "The White Rabbit?" She hummed, "He tends to avoid our little parties, seeing as rabbits are a wolf and fox's prey."

The wolf shrugged, taking a bite of her brownie and chewing, "Not like I would want to eat the fool anyway; I mean, really, I'm not an uncivilized animal," she laughed again, "well, relatively speaking anyway."

"Why do you want to find him so bad?" The blue eyed, white mouse asked, nibbling on a cookie that was a bit big for her size.

Danny sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "I just want answers, the Cheshire Cat told me I would find him at the King's castle and I-" he stopped at the sound of shattering and looked up, the white fox having covered her mouth and the Hatter looking grim, her eyes actually turning red and a broken tea cup under her clenched fist. The atmosphere became heavy, all the guests silent before Danny shrunk in on himself.

"D-did I say something wrong?"

The Hatter shook off the grim expression and smiled, though the tense atmosphere remained, "of course not!" Her smile grew strained as she growled, "the bloody red King took something from us," the Hatter's tail twitched lightly as she cleared her throat, "we don't even mention the _castle_ around here."

Danny furrowed his brow, "the King took something from you? What was it, maybe I could bring it back."

"No!" The Fox exclaimed, "you can't go there! It'll be you're ruin!"

"You aren't ready to go there, Danny," Hatter sang, ears going down and disappearing under her hat, the only indication of her worry.

Danny scowled at that, "not ready not ready not ready, that's all I've been hearing about since I got here! What the hell am I not ready for?!"

"The truth," the white mouse said grimly.

Danny snorted, "what truth? What's so bad about the truth?" He looked at the wolf as he said this.

The Mad Hatter giggled, an unhinged grin on her face, "the closer you go to the castle, the more things you're not ready to know, you'll know!" She hummed a little tune, "the truth can crush even the strongest of minds you know and this particular truth will have no problem doing that to yours."

Danny blanched, "is...is it really that bad?" He asked tentatively.

"Worse!" Hatter exclaimed, smile faltering, "if you go to that castle, you'll most certainly find the White Rabbit..." Her expression darkened, "but you'll also find things you aren't ready to see at this time," She tilted her head like a curious puppy, smile returning, "are you _absolutely positively_ sure you wanna go to that castle?"

Danny bit his lip and looked away, the weight of the situation finally hitting him. If finding out the truth was really so horrible, maybe he should give up? But, something deep inside of him kept pushing him to go, and he had a feeling he wasn't going to be able to turn back after this.

"If you decide to stay, we have plenty of tea and sweets to share!" Hatter said with a cheerful smile, leaning forward, "but if you wanna go that badly, we won't stop you!" Her eyes flickered red, "you might not like what you see when you come back though."

The red eyes made Danny freeze, heart leaping into his throat at the threat, but Danny shook it off and looked around at all of them, really taking them in. That same ping he got before in the back of his head came back, and suddenly he felt like he had seen these people before, even the brown and white field mice.

"Have I...met all of you somewhere before?" He asked softly, brow knitting deeply.

Hatter gave him a kind smile then, not a crazed or forced one and he was reminded of Jazz; not Jazz herself, but the expression the Hatter gave him was like that of a sister rather than a stranger.

"Maybe you did, maybe you didn't. The real question is," her ears perked up, silver eyes sparkling, "how badly do you want to know? Are you willing to possibly **destroy** yourself just to find out?"

Danny gazed into those intense silver eyes, and something inside of him solidified, "yes...I am," he said in certainty.

Hatter nodded, accepting the answer as her smile grew, "you have met us before. In fact, everyone you met so far you know, but!" She ignored the giggles that came from that, "we can't tell you how or when, you have to use your head and remember that on your own."

She stood up and waved a random cane she pulled out from under the table to the right, foliage pulling back to reveal a door, "the castle is that way, best of luck to you Danny, but always remember," Hatter sat back down, eyes darkening slightly, "heed my warning and read between the lines."

Then the wolf brightened again, stashing the cane away with a smile and a wave, "off you go!"

Danny nodded and stood up, walking around the table that had mostly lost it's cheer. He grasped the door knob and paused, something coming to him as he looked back at the Hatter. The wolf wasn't looking at him though, she was looking at an empty chair next to her that was across from the white fox, expression appearing nostalgic. Before he realized what he was doing, he said,

"I'll get her back Fire, I promise."

The Hatter whipped her head around and stared at the blue eyed boy, but he had already walked through and closed the door. The Hatter snorted and smirked as the foliage covered the door again, picking up a new tea cup.

"What's with all the moping!? This is a tea party!" She threw down the tea cup, smashing it with a grin, "not a pity party!"

Hatter cackled, eyes flashing and showing how she got her name, "let's liven up a bit shall we?" The wolf leaned forward, grinning toothily, "I won't hesitate to kick you out if you're being a downer!" She giggled, glancing at the technology lover, "looking at you squeaker toy!"

"Hey!" The mouse exclaimed, the girls laughing at his expense.

 **.o.o.o.0.0.0.o.0.0.0.o.o.o.**

Danny continued to walk deeper into the forest, the colors changing from cheerful and bright to ominous shades of dark green. Danny shivered, something telling him that he made a mistake, but he clenched his fists and pressed on determinately.

The sound of ticking met his ears, along with a monotonous 'one, two, one, two,' going slowly with ever tick. Chills ran up his back as he looked around, stepping out of the forest and letting out a relieved sigh when he finally spotted the White Rabbit standing in front of him, his silver pocket watch held up to his ear before he shook it, glaring down at the time piece in annoyance.

"Stupid watch, the king will have my head for sure now," he grumbled.

Danny stepped closer, "White Rabbit?"

The white haired boy gasped and whipped around, eyes bulging out of his head and hand clenching his chest before he registered who Danny was, "you..." He covered his eyes and groaned, "you shouldn't be here...you _mustn't_ be here, ohhhh this is not good..."

Danny scrunched his brows together, "I know about what's going on," the rabbit stilled, "or at least some of it. I know this could break me rabbit, and frankly, I don't care."

He stepped closer to the White Rabbit, "I need to know the truth, please?"

The Rabbit shook his head harshly, "I can't tell you anything Danny," the raven opened his mouth, "I also can't take you with me!" White Rabbit shouted, grabbing his long ears and pulling, "you don't understand, if you find out the truth nothing will be the same again!"

"I know that!" Danny yelled back, "but I _have_ to know what it is! What is it that you don't want me to know?! Please Dan!"

The rabbit stilled, blinking at Danny while the black haired boy blinked back, "what did you call me?" He asked in a low voice.

Danny looked around, avoiding the rabbits eyes, "uh...Dan?" He asked unsurely.

The rabbit let go off his ears and his face looked pained as he shook his head, "you can't...Danny this is too far you _can't_ start remembering..."

Danny huffed, "remember what? What's so bad about calling you a random name?"

The rabbit shook his head again and backed away, "you'll...Danny I don't- you've come so far but you aren't-"

"Aren't what? Aren't ready?" Danny ground his teeth, "you have so little faith in me that you don't think I can handle the truth?!"

"That's not what I meant! Danny listen-"

Danny threw and arm out and backed up when the rabbit approached him desperately, "no! _You_ listen! I'm tired of people always beating around the bush with me!" He narrowed his eyes, "you know what? I'm _done_ running after you! I'll go to that fucking castle and figure this shit out myself!" Danny turned and began stomping away.

"Danny wait! Please, we..." Danny didn't listen and the rabbit stopped, slouching as he looked broken and forlorn.

"We just wanted to protect you..."


	4. Dragging us down this Dead End Road

**Warning: Disturbing imagery and blood.**

 **.o.o.o.0.0.0.o.0.0.0.o.o.o.**

Danny continued to walk forward in to darkening forest, the plants around him becoming sharp thorn bushes. White roses began dotting the briars and Danny dragged himself out if them, standing infront of a big white castle. He walked through the door, coming into a courtyard in what looked to be a rose orchard. Before he could admire them however, the scene flickered to the site of dead briars and thorns as sharp as daggers, but he rubbed his eyes and looked again to find everything as it was before.

'Weird...' Danny thought, continuing on.

He got to the center of the courtyard and found to his surprise a couple of red playing cards, a diamond and a heart he noticed, holding a couple of cans of paint and brushes, painting the white roses a dark red. As he got closer, one of the cards looked over at him and smiled benignly.

"Would you like to help?" It asked.

Danny looked around, "uh, are we allowed to do that?" He replied.

"Of course!" The diamond said heartily, shoving a can of paint and a brush into Danny's hands, "go ahead," the card prodded, pointing to one of the white rose bushes.

Not knowing what else to do and not sure he should ask, Danny nodded and walked over to the bush to begin painting. As he dipped the brush in and mixed it, the paint made a sloshing sound that the raven found strange, but decided to pay no mind as he started painting the roses. A few roses in, he started to notice other things that were off; like the fact that the bucket he was holding was warm, and the paint seemed to have clots in it...wait...

Danny gulped and looked down at the bucket, only it wasn't a bucket, it was...

Danny screamed and threw the severed head away, wiping his hand on his pants and trying hard not to throw up. The one of the cards ran over to him and seen the spilled blood before immediately turning on the raven.

"Look what you've done! Do you realize how much red paint we had to gather up?!"

"Red paint?!" Danny shot back, face twisted in disgust, "that wasn't red paint! That was-"

"The King approaches!"

"Shit!" The diamond cursed before jabbing a finger at Danny's chest, "I'll deal with you later!" It growled before running off.

Danny stood there with his mouth hanging open before he heard rustling and panicked, jumping into some of the hedges to hide and biting back a curse when one of the thorns cut through his pants to his thigh.

A very pale bald man with red irises and yellow scallera walked into the garden, dressed in fine clothes of red and black. A woman was with him, long black hair covering her shoulders and pointed ears with wight inside flicking idly. She had sapphire blue eyes and was wearing a deep blue dress, a fluffy black tail with a white tip dragging on the ground behind her. The woman had a completely blank face, but her eyes sparked in rage and her nose was curled slightly in disgust, whiskers twitching minimally.

"Ah, what a beautiful day to walk in the garden, wouldn't you say Pet?" The man asked whimsically, looking to the woman walking a step behind him and pushing his gold crown with red hearts upright on his head. The woman's nose twitched again as she answered completely emotionless,

"That it is my king."

Danny's eyes widened when he looked through the leaves at the woman, 'is this..?'

The King looked around before he did a double take, leaning down towards one of the roses and brushing a thumb against it, looking at the red stained digit before shouting angrily, "WHO PAINTED MY ROSES RED??!!!"

Danny cringes and covered his ears as the man's voice cracked. He looked out and found himself amazed that the Fox hadn't shown a bit of emotion, not even a grimace. The King looked around with his yellow crooked teeth bared before screaming for the guards. The cards all ran up and got in a single file line, the King slouched and pacing in front of them with a scowl.

"Which one of you painted my roses?! Out with it!" The king demanded.

When none of the cards spoke up, the king growled and grabbed a spade, ripping it in half down the middle with a tearing sound and a scream. All the guard stared in muted horror as the two halves fluttered to the ground, the guard silent.

"Well?!" The King said.

"You're majesty!"

The white Rabbit ran up and came to a stop, hands on his knees as he tried catching his breath. Red eyes turned to him and narrowed dangerously.

"You're late White Rabbit!"

White Rabbit shook his head, straightening up, "forgive me Majesty, my watch stopped working and I-"

"I do not want you're pathetic excuses rodent!" The king snarled, "a crime was committed in my own courtyard and you were not here to witness it! I should have your head for this!"

Green eyes widened before the Rabbit looked over at the roses, inhaling when he seen the drying blood on them, "My King! Who would-"

"That's what _I_ want to know!" The King snapped, whipping back around to pace some more, "whom ever thought it would be _funny_ to paint my pure white roses blood red will have their head chopped off where they stand!"

As the king ranted on, the White Rabbit looked around reproachfully at the guards before his green eyes zeroed right in on Danny. He gasped and the king turned around to face him.

"What? What is it?"

The Rabbit shook his head, ignoring Danny, "n-nothing my king, it's just such an atrocious crime is all."

The king narrowed his eyes suspiciously before accepting the excuse, "that it is, guards!" The guard straightened even more, "search the grounds. I want whomever did this in front of me before dinner or all of you will be beheaded!"

The cards scattered and the king smiled pleasantly, showing no sign of the deranged man he was not seconds ago, "now, I believe it's time for my afternoon croquet my good Rabbit!"

The toe headed boy made a show of looking at his watch, "indeed it is your Majesty, let us make haste," he said with a smile.

The king turned and grabbed the Fox woman's hand, "forgive me, my dear, but I must leave you for now." He kissed the back of her hand, her black nose twitching again before she curtseyed to him.

"Of course my King."

The king let go of her and walked away, the rabbit casting an apologetic look at her over his shoulder and a worried look at Danny before darting after him. The Fox sighed and relaxed, rubbing the back of her hand on the skirt of her dress with obvious distaste.

"You can come out now," she said, looking right at Danny and causing him to jump, "you are lucky the king and his soldiers are such absentminded fools, you were very much out in the open hiding in those bare briars."

'Huh?' He climbed out of the bushes, wincing when more thorns cut his skin. He looked down at his scratched up arms and shook his head, the vision from before coming to mind.

"So you are starting to remember everything are you?" She said, giving him a pitying look, "then that means I can leave soon as well."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked, walking up to her, "who are you?"

The woman smiled gently at him, "I am known as the Clever Fox, I am the mate of the one known as the Mad Hatter."

Danny's brows went up, "so you're the one she lost..."

The Fox nodded, "you've met my love I see. How is she? Is she as _mad_ as always?" She asked, a nostalgic smile on her face.

Danny chuckled, "she seemed like it to me, she misses you though."

She sighed, "of course," she became serious, "I'm afraid you still aren't ready to know the truth..."

Danny rolled his eyes, "I know, ev-"

"But," she went on determined, "you are here, so knowing the truth is inevitable. Just know that whatever you may discover while you are here, I cannot aid you with it," she almost seemed sad as she said this, but her voice was firm.

Danny nodded, pursing his lips, "I understand. But I want to get you out of here regardless."

"I know," she smiled gently, "I won't be able to leave here until you can remember, The White Rabbit, Cheshire Cat, Hatter and I, all that you have met will not be free until you remember. But if you block it out..."

Her smile dropped, "we will go through this, all over again."

Danny's eyes widened, "so if I remember whatever it is, I go insane, but you guys will be free...but if I don't remember, I'll be sane but you..."

"Will remained trapped." She smiled a bit crookedly, "we are all mad here, Danny. But...there is reason to our madness, sometimes, the same as you."

Danny raised a brow, "wha-?"

"There you are!" A diamond guard, whether it was the same one he interacted with before Danny couldn't know, came out of nowhere and grabbed him be the arm, the boy hissing as pressure was put on his cuts, "you're coming with me!"

The card dragged Danny roughly through the rose garden, The Clever Fox following them quickly. More flashes of twisted briars and even bloody corpses hanging on them without heads crossed Danny's eyes, the card disappearing in these visions though he still felt the tug. The fox's dress disappeared and in it's place were torn jeans and a bloody shirt, her pale skin covered in bleeding cuts and her body bruised. The visions stopped and Danny finally caught his breath, unaware of when he had stopped breathing as the pretty garden opened up to a croquet field, the King of Hearts holding a flamingo and batting around little colored hedgehogs while the White Rabbit stood off to the side next to a bag of croquet equipment. The Rabbit looked over and stiffened, eyes panicked as the king straightened and looked over at them with a raised brow.

"Who is this?" The king asked.

"I found the culprit who painted the roses majesty!" The playing card barked.

Red eyes narrowed as he handed the Rabbit the flamingo and walked up to them. Danny immediately felt alarm bells going off in his head and resisted the urge to cower in front of the pale man as he looked him over.

"So you painted my roses red?" He asked lowly.

Danny shook his head quickly, "n-no! I didn't I swear sir!"

"That is 'Your Majesty' or 'My King' to you low life," the king growled, "and why should I believe you, if I may ask?"

Danny felt sweat bead on the back of his neck and his hands began shaking, an aura of doom settling and warning him he was dead if he didn't think of a good response, "uh, well why should you believe a playing card?! For all you know he could have done it and is trying to frame me!"

"Why you little-"

"Silence!" The king yelled, everyone except the fox wincing at the king's high voice. The king looked Danny over before he suddenly smiled, Danny getting a sick feeling of foreboding from it, "how about a game then?"

Danny stilled, "a game?" He asked hesitantly.

The king nodded and pulled back, seeming to tower over the sixteen year old, "if you can beat me in three rounds of croquet, then I will let you go free. But if I win, then you will be beheaded, sound fair?"

Danny frowned deeply and straightened up, "how about I add an extra?"

The king raised a brow, "extra? This is _your_ life you know."

"I know," Danny replied, yanking his arm out of the guard's grip and pointing at the Black Fox and White Rabbit, "if I win, you let all of us leave."

The rabbit's eyes widened and he bit his lip, lest he say something to get them in trouble while the Clever Fox stilled. The king threw his head back, "hah hah haaaahhh! I like you small fry! Very well, let's change some things," he smirked, "if you win, then you go free along with the fox and rabbit, but if I win, then it's off with _all_ of your heads, including the rabbit for helping you."

"WHAT?!" The White Rabbit exclaimed, "your majesty, I didn't-"

"Silence!" The king glowered at the Rabbit, "I know of your assistance to the Hatter full, I am not so foolish as you may think!"

The White Rabbit's mouth clamped shut at that.

The king turned back to Danny and gave him a pleasant smile, "do we have a deal?" He held out his hand.

Danny looked over at the rabbit who was shaking his head fiercely, mouthing 'no! no!' over and over. Danny felt a keen sense of deja vu over this, but shook it off as just being in his head as he shook the king's hand.

"Deal."


	5. Falling and losing control

**Warnings: gore and character death.**

 **.o.o.o.0.0.0.o.0.0.0.o.o.o.**

"Excellent!" The King of Hearts said jovially, practically dancing back to the croquet field, "Rabbit! Give the boy the tools to play!"

"Yes your Majesty!" The White Rabbit snatched up the bag filled with flamingos and ran over to Danny, pulling a green flamingo out of his bag and handing it to him. Danny grabbed the 'croquet mallet', but the toe head didn't let go just yet, leaning in a little to whisper in Danny's ear.

"No matter what you see, you have to get Lu- _Clever Fox_ out of here," He looked straight in Danny's eyes, the raven's breath catching in his throat at the desperation and sorrow in the green depths, "and if anything happens you run, and _don't look back._ "

Danny blinked, stunned at the White Rabbit's vehemence, "you're coming with us though...right?"

The rabbit looked away and Danny reached up to touch his face, "Dan...?"

Those green eyes snapped up with blue again, swimming with pain and regret. The Deja vu feeling intensified as the White Rabbit forced a smile, "good luck...love..." He pulled away and put distance between them, leaving Danny with confusion and an aching heart.

The King cleared his throat, "are we playing or not dolt?" He said crossly.

Danny shook his head and pursed his lips, "yeah," he bowed a bit, "after you your Majesty."

The king smirked and waltz over to the starting ring, lining up the head of the flamingo with the 'ball'. He pulled back and swung hard as if he was hitting a golf ball, but missed the ball by inches. That didn't seem to matter however, because the ball started moving, going through all the hoops before hitting the post.

"Ha! Try and top that!" The King said confidently.

Danny shook his head and picked his jaw up off the ground, going over to a green hedgehog and lining up. He tried to hit it, but the neck of the flamingo flopped, making him miss it. Scowling, Danny tried again with the same results.

"Well?" The king said smugly, " if you miss it a third time, you forfeit your turn, boy. Best not to miss again~ HAH HAAAH~!"

Danny side eyed the King, 'he's cheating, I can tell. But how do I out cheat...'

He looked back down at the ball, only to freeze as another vision hit him, he wasn't playing with animals, he was playing with...a leg and a severed head, the milky white eyes of a young girl staring up at him.

Danny recoiled in disgust and threw the leg away, rubbing his eyes hard but when he opened them the vision didn't stop. He looked to the others and found the same girl who looked like the Fox standing off to the side, glaring hatefully at the king who was now dressed in something like a ring masters clothes. He looked over at the White Rabbit and gasped in horror to find him without his ears and suit, instead standing with no shirt and with what appeared to be deep bleeding whip lashes and scars covering his arms and torso, face twisted in an eternal scowl of pain and anger as he too glared angrily at the pasty white man.

"My my, I guess you decided to forfeit after all," Danny looked to the King of hearts, a cruel smile spitting his face in two, "that means all of you has to die~"

Instead of calling the guards, the King pulled out a gun. Danny flinched and staggered back as the weapon was aimed at him.

"It was fun while it lasted," the king said almost idly, "but I guess I could always get more _performers_ hah HAAAH~!" He pulled the safety back and aimed for Danny's head, right between the eyes, " **goodbye**..."

" ** _NO!!!_** "

The White Rabbit lunged and grabbed the King's arm, "guys! RUN!" He ordered.

"What the hell are you doing?! Let go!" The king grunted, trying to wrestle the boy off of him.

Danny reached out, "Dan no-"

The Woman grabbed his wrist and pulled him away, "come on Danny!" She said, a pained look on her face.

Danny tried to resist, but the girl's grip proved to be too strong, "L-Luna! We can't-"

A gun shot rang out and Danny looked back, eyes widening in horror as he seen Dan collapse. The world changed again as the King straightened, his crown disappearing and an expression of rage on his face.

Luna tugged hard on Danny's arm and the two ravenettes started running again, an angry scream ringing out from the Circus Master behind him. They ducked into the thicket, vicious plants and briars tearing up their clothes as they ran, neither daring to look back. Tears ran down Danny's face, blinding him to where they were going and Luna didn't seem to know where they were running either. They finally came upon a door that Danny was familiar with and Danny pulled Luna in that direction, but the girl resisted.

"Come on! We can get to the Hatter and-"

Luna covered her mouth and shook her head, her hair hiding her face, "no Danny, she-" she tugged on his hand again, "we need to get you out before it gets worse."

The sky had become a terrifying red and all the colors had disappeared at this point. Danny frowned and shook his head, "but Fire-"

"FIRE'S DEAD DANNY!" Luna screamed, letting him go and hugging herself, "all of them are..."

Danny's eyes widened and he shook his head, his mind immediately denying it, "no, I just..." A splitting headache, as if someone had hit him in the back of the head with a brick, shot through him and Danny grabbed his head, shaking it roughly.

"No no no no they aren't! They can't be! I-I can-" he opened his eyes, "I can prove it!" He ran to the door and opened it, fighting through the vines trying to block his site.

"Danny no!"

He finally tore through the brush and stumbled into the clearing where he knew the tea party would be, but instead of a cheery table with guests, the Mad Hatter grinning at him and welcoming him, the table was empty, with moldy food and dishes, the mice no where to be seen and the Hatter and white fox...

Luna quietly came up behind him, gazing at the corpses of the two girls along with him, "I told you you weren't ready..." She said, voice weak and shaky as she tried to talk through the lump in her throat, "they were killed, when they tried to escape the king."

Something within Danny snapped, his pupils shrinking and he threw his head back to scream, and continued to scream nonstop until his vocal cords ripped. He heard indistinguishable voices, whether they were inside his head or not he couldn't tell, but he recognized none of them. He felt people grabbing him and started fighting, thinking it was the King of Hearts that had grabbed him, until he felt something sharp pierce his arm and everything became...

Dark.


	6. White room Straight jacket

**Warning: Mention of rape and character death. The former is just mentioned though.**

 **.o.o.o.0.0.0.o.0.0.0.o.o.o.**

"Excuse me? We're here to visit a Mr. Danny Fenton?"

The receptionist didn't bother looking up from her computer, "name please?"

The dark skinned boy pushed his glasses up as he squeezed the hand he was holding reassuringly, "Tucker Foley and Danielle Phantom?"

The woman looked up and gave the beret wearing boy and beanie wearing toe headed girl a pitying look, "one moment please."

She stood up and walked through a couple of swinging doors while Tucker looked down at the thirteen year old who's hand he was holding, "that can't be good..."

The girl snorted, "you think?" She said rhetorically.

A man with long grey hair pulled into a pony tail came from behind the swinging door, dressed in a white coat as he gave the two a warm smile, "hello, I'm Dr. Vladimir Masters, but you may call me Vlad. I am Daniel's Psychiatrist for as long as he stays in the Amity Gardens Institute. Are you Daniel's friends?"

Tucker returned the smile, but his was a bit more worried, "yeah, uh, can you tell us what's wrong with Danny?"

The Dr. frowned and sighed, "I'm afraid, that I have some bad news. Please follow me to my office."

He walked through the swinging doors and the two teens exchanged glances before following. They walked down a long white hallway until Vlad came up to one of the pine wood doors and opened it, stepping into an office with fully stalked bookshelves, an oak desk, a red plush couch behind the desk and two matching chairs in front of it. Tucker and Danielle took the chairs while Vlad sat behind his desk with a sigh.

"I'm afraid, that there is no easy way of saying this," he said grimly, folding his arms on his desk, "Daniel was given a special session to help him recover his amnesia and perhaps find the source of his skitsophrenia, but I'm afraid instead of helping it caused him to go into..." He sighed.

"Is Danny going to be alright?" Tucker asked, brows scrunched together in worry.

Vlad shook his head, "he has gone into a state of shock, he hasn't responded to anyone, not even Ms. Umbridge, since the session. I warned the boy that he might not have been mentally ready for such a thing, but he was insistent, and now..."

The doctor sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "I take full responsibility for this screw up, I went against my better judgement and now in all likelihood...Daniel won't be able to wake up again."

"What was so bad that it caused Danny to snap like that?" Danielle asked.

Vlad shook his head, "anything you need to know can be found on the news-"

"The news ain't saying shit!" Tucker snapped, "all it said was that a kidnapper and murderer was arrested! All we know is Danielle's brother and _my bestfriend_ had been missing for two years and next thing we know Danny's here and Dan is..." He trailed off, looking away in grief.

Vlad gazed at them for a long time before he shook his head, "I believe Daniel has been in a delusional state since he was first found. Ms. Umbridge however could tell you. She is responsive, but she has been shown to have made herself emotionless except for some occasions when we have to sedate her. I'll ask you not to push too hard when you talk with her."

Tucker and Danielle nodded in response to the warning before Vlad sighed again and stood, "I'll show you to where she is when she's not in her room."

The teens stood and followed the doctor back out into the hallway, heading further down until they come to an open room. There by the window was a girl of about eighteen with long black hair that looked like it hadn't been brushed in weeks, wearing white scrubs and soft velcro shoes. She was the only one in the room at the moment, simply gazing out the window into a yard with brick walls surrounding it. Vlad walked up to her and stood by her side.

"What is it that you want?" Came a monotone voice.

"There are a couple of friends of Daniel's that would like to speak with you my dear, if you don't mind that is."

The woman stiffened, "they...want to know what happened to us...I take it?"

Vlad nodded, "if you don't wish to talk to them I can-"

The woman shook her head, "no...no, there would be know point to that." She turned her head and looked at the teens with dull blank blue eyes, "come sit down, I suppose someone should know the truth."

Tucker and Danielle stepped closer and sat in a couple of brown chairs in front of her. The girl nodded to them.

"I prefer the name Luna, if you please," the others nodded as Vlad stepped away to give them a bit of privacy, "where do I begin..."

Luna closed her eyes, "you know a Circus master named Freadrick Showenhoward? Well, when we were...about fourteen I should say, my sister and I went to see his Circus, but got lost.

"I honestly don't know what happened, but I remember being knocked out and waking up on a moving train car, already miles away from our home. This was where I had met my love; Fire Wolf."

She smiled a bit, "she was a dare devil for the Circus, she did the flaming hoops, was an animal tamer, acrobat...just a girl of many talents. But," she frowned, "she was also one who was kidnapped by the Circus like us, she told us that Freadrick, or _Freak Show_ as he preferred, stalked teenagers when he first comes to the town and finds those that have special talents or certain quirks before kidnapping them. My sister had a strong psychic ability and we were both very fast and flexible; had to be when you live on the streets of France."

She opened her eyes and looked at Danielle, smiling painfully, "we traveled with the Circus against our will, until we came to america two years ago. He found two Daniels, Daniel Fenton and Daniel Phantom. They became a team act, becoming flying trapeze boys and they had an act where Dan played the Grim Reaper and Danny played the victim Death was coming for. We...had become close, like a family, in those dark times."

"Dark?" Tucker interrupted, "you almost made it sound like the Circus was a dream."

Luna chuckled flatly, "I'm simply looking at the brighter side, that place was more like a nightmare than a fantasy, though from an outside perspective I guess it would seem like a paradise.

"That ring master was a monster," she went on, her hands gripping her knees, "he beat us to make up obey, lashed us with a whip, Dan and Fire took the worst of it since even with how much time had past they would not easily bow to his will; and neither did Danny and I, until..."

She brushed a lock of hair from her face, "well, he gave us a proposition, we either allowed him to have his way with us, or he killed the ones we loved in front of us."

Danielle gasps silently while Tucker's eyes widened. Luna paused for a moment and took a deep breath before she could go on, " we knew he would too, he has killed many others before, right in front of us. He was a cruel, sadistic man.

"I...simply became numb, but Danny," she sighed, "obviously the others were going to find out with how strange we were acting. Fire and Dan immediately wanted to kill the son of a bitch...I wonder why we didn't let them?" She shook her head again as if to make herself focus, "Fire decided that we were going to get away. She and Dan started planning for everything, we used to fantasize about what we would do once we got out of that hell.

"About a couple of months later, he found another girl, about the same age the boys were. Danny...was starting to lose himself, and to cope Sam would tell us stories. One that Danny seemed to take a fancy to the most was a story called Behind the Looking Glass. He even started calling us different names; I was the Clever Fox, Fire was the Mad Hatter, Dan became the White Rabbit, etcetera. We all started playing along with it because in a way, Danny's delusions made the times more bearable. But..."

She became silent, her shoulders shaking. The teens across from her became silent and Vlad came closer, about to tell them to stop when Luna took a deep breath and said, "he...found out. I'm not sure how, since we kept it to ourselves; maybe one of the other performers overheard us? But he found out and it all went from bad to worse."

She hugged herself, "he...he chained us all up and began whipping us. Danny managed to get him to stop with a game, saying that if Danny managed to beat him in a card game then all of us would go free. Freak Show accepted, but he cheated and Danny lost. Freak Show said he liked him and that he would keep him, but the rest of us..."

"Ms. Umbridge, that's enough," Vlad warned gently, but Luna shook her head, shivering uncontrollably.

"My sister and Sam...he kept hitting them, even when they stopped moving. He whipped me, and Dan and..." She squeezed her arms, "Fire and Dan escaped and Fire pulled a knife out of nowhere, she charged at him and managed to cut him some while Dan freed us and told us to run. Freakshow managed to get the knife away and Dan went to help, but b-both of them-"

Luna covered her face and began to sob, "w-we watched as the knife went into Fire's chest, right into her heart! Dan froze up from the shock and Freak Show pulled out a gun and shot him in the head! D-D-Danny screamed and I screamed and-and-"

Luna grabbed fist fulls of her hair, her knees coming up to her chest as she hunched in on herself and screamed.

"MY WOLF! THAT BASTARD KILLED MY **WOLF**! My Fire, my Mad Hatter is **_dead_**!!!"

Orderlies came rushing into the room to try to calm the distraught girl as Vlad hurried over and shooed Tucker and Danielle out the door. The last thing they saw before turning the corner was the orderlies holding Luna down and a bulky man pulling out a syringe.

Her screaming and wailing followed them out into the reception area before it tapered off.

"Now you know what really happened," Vlad said solemnly, the two teens still stunned into silence from what they had heard, "now, I'll kindly ask you to leave."

"C-Can we see Danny please?" Danielle said mutely.

Vlad shook his head, "I'm afraid not, he isn't coherent enough for visitors," he face became apologetic, "I am terribly sorry."

Tucker nodded and muttered a thank you as he and Danielle walked out the door to the institution, their minds and hearts heavy.


End file.
